minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Cactus
A Cactus (plural Cacti) is a block that spawns naturally in Desert biomes. Cacti can rarely be found on clay that is found outside a body of water. When any entity - including the Player - touches a cactus, half a heart will be lost. Cacti are not flammable, so they do not catch on fire when over or touching lava or fire. Cacti can be placed on sand as long as there are no blocks directly adjacent to it. Cactus growth and spawning is not dependent on water, however, they can be placed beside a source of Water. Farming Here are two good options for farming: automatic farms, and manual farms. Automatic farms can involve pistons and redstone to push the blocks, forcing their gravity-affected nature to come into play. The other option for cactus farming is to simply place a block above and beside the single block of cactus. Whenever the cactus attempts to grow, the block will be destroyed because of the cactus's inability to be adjacent to other blocks. One good way to make a farm is putting water around a cactus and a room under the cactus to catch items. You will be damaged if you go near a cactus. You can only place them on sand. Special Uses Cacti will destroy any item that come into contact with them, including harvested cacti blocks. If a player dies by cacti, it is likely that many of their dropped items will be destroyed. Therefore, making traps with cacti in order to farm resources can be less efficient. Cactus can be cooked in a furnace to make cactus green dye. Cacti can be used to protect your house from monsters by using two to three-block-high cactus, and then putting a netherrack block in the ground next to the cactus, then lighting it on fire. This is a common and simple wall which is good against all mobs. Another form of cactus defense is to surround your home with cacti in a wall, with each cactus diagonal from the next one. This is also very efficient, and is easier to make since it does not require traveling to The Nether or anything that might be difficult to obtain. You can also place cacti in flower pots; this way they will not hurt you and you do not need to worry about them being next to a wall. Trivia *When a minecart hits a cactus block, the minecart is destroyed and dropped. *Cacti can be placed next to saplings. However, the cactus will break when the tree grows. *In the beta version of Minecraft, cacti were slightly larger when dropped. *Spiders can climb over cacti, but are hurt in the process. *The tops of cacti also deal damage despite the lack of spikes. *What ever item or block you drop on the cacti it will disappear. This makes it a good trash disposal instead of dangerous, burning lava. *Cacti were added in the 1.0.6 update, and a you would take three and a half heart damage while breaking the cactus. In Minecraft Alpha 1.0.7 update, while breaking a cactus you would only take half a heart of damage. Finally, in the Minecraft 1.0.11 update while breaking a cactus you would take no damage. *Cacti can naturally generate up to 3 blocks high but there is a rare change that it will generate higher than that. *Before the nether reactor core was removed from Minecraft Pocket Edition, one of the items spawned in the structure included cacti, although being obtainable at this time. *The cactus is slightly shorter than your average block. *The bottom of a cactus looks like birch wood, and does not deal any damage. Gallery Cactus/Gallery Category:Blocks Category:Plants Category:Blocks That are Not Transparent Category:Blocks That are Not Luminous Category:Smeltable Category:Natural Blocks Category:Overworld